A Journey to Another World
by Akira2001
Summary: An Otaku named Inazuma goes into another world (fairy Tail) and joins Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

_ This story is about a female otaku who travels into another world (Fairy Tail) and she becomes a member of the guild and helps on missions._

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p>My obsession is normal. My parents say it's not but it is. I'm not the only person that obsesses about these things. I mean just look around there are a lot of otakus out there. In my room I have a few book shelves and a large anime collection. I also have a few gaming systems. I never clean my room but it always stays neat because right after I'm done using something I always put it back where it belongs. I try my best to stay organized and to have plenty of money on hand just in case I find something cool in the gaming store or in the anime shop. I feel that no one should complain about me being a otaku because it really doesn't affect my school work at all, after I finish my homework I always watch anime, read manga, or play video games. I just find that it entertains me more than regular TV shows and honestly I really don't like reading unless it's a manga<p>

* * *

><p>This was my first Fanfiction so sorry if it sucks so far<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Akira: i hope you enjoy the story and-

Alex: no one cares just start

Akira: *gets ticked off* fine...

i do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day, I was on winter vacation doing my usual thing; recently I started living on my own so I'm alone, I decided to go shopping for the essentials but as soon as I stepped outside of my apartment I started to feel an intense dizzy sensation, then I collapsed. After who knows how long I started to hear these familiar voices.<p>

"Do you think she's all right?" I heard a man say just then I felt something really cold touch my forehead, was it someone's hand? I quickly opened my eyes. Wait isn't that guy Gray, my eyes widened with surprise. Is this a dream? I looked around and I saw everyone from Fairy Tail there was even some faces I didn't know there was a little girl with pink hair wearing a pony tail and a dress; who is she? Then I saw a little boy that look slightly older than her and had blonde hair; wait a minute they look related.

* * *

><p>Akira: Thanks for reading i hope that you are enjoying it so far and we'll see-<p>

Alex: shut up that's my line remember...*rests his head on his hand* we'll see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Akira: Okay, I was going to write this chapter tomorrow but i got bo-

Alex: no one cares about your reason

Akira: *gives him a cold stare*

Alex: *starts sweating then looks down at the ground* sorry

Akira: Okay lets get started! *smiles*

Alex: remember that Akira only owns the story and a few characters and that everyhing else belongs to the creator of Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima)

* * *

><p>There was a couple of people surrounding me and it took me a minute to realize who they were it was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mirajane this has to be a dream right?<p>

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Erza asked, for a moment I panicked I was still thinking when she asked me.

"My name is Inazuma Akira, I'm from Tokyo, Japan" I replied. Everyone looked at me like they were confused, maybe they didn't know what Tokyo is. At home I got really into the show but they never mentioned anything outside of Mongolia so I guess that it would make sense.

"Anyways, this is Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Natsu the idiot and I'm Lucy" Lucy said with a grin on her face.

"Hey! How am I an idiot?!" Natsu shouted.

"Because you are, ash brain" Gray replied

"What did you say, ice princess!"

"I said you're an idiot"

"oh, boy" Lucy said, I got up and walked over to a proper table.

"Let's just wait until they work things out" I said as I sat down "it's like they're brothers, fighting like that."

"You aren't surprised?" Lucy asked

"nah, I have a brother so of course I know what it's like, back at home I would always fight with him" I responded with a smile on my face. Mirajane gave me a drink "thanks Mira" I gave her a grin then took a long sip I was really thirsty for some reason.

"oh really? me and Natsu have two kids, but they don't really fight at all." Lucy said happily. I spit out my drink by surprise then I started coughing.

* * *

><p>Akira: i hope that you're enjoying the story so far, i worked very hard on it!<p>

Alex: we'll see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Akira: I decided to go ahead and continue this story i hope you enjoy it

Yuno: Akira-chan worked really hard on this story *hugs*

Alex: I thought we were going to try to look professional this time, what ever happened to that?

Yuno: I hated the idea from the start

Alex: is it because i came up with it

Yuno: exactly

Akira: OKAY SHUT UP LETS START!

Akira: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>I was really happy that they had kids but it was such a surprise.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lucy Asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing it's just that it's such a surprise" I replied with a smiled. I knew it, it's a freaking canon I thought while smirking.

"Well, I think I'm going to be heading out right now" I said as I started to get up from where I was sitting. I'm going to explore for a little bit and find out why I ended up here. Not that I want to go back. This place is amazing, way better than in the real world. Maybe I'll figure out how to use magic, which would be awesome if that happens I'll join Fairy Tail. I wonder what type of magic I would be able to use and how powerful it will be. After two hours of exploring the town I decided to go into the bookstore to gather more information about this world like its history, creatures, and of course magic. I bought the books with the allowance I get from my parents and somehow they were converted into this world's currency. Apparently Erza is allowing me to stay at her dorm until I can earn some more money. I applied for a job at the book store but just until I learn how to use magic and go on missions. I'll get discounts here and they have plenty of books on magic. I think I'll try to learn the Arc of Embodiment which is a type of magic that can make pretty much anything that you imagine come to life.

* * *

><p>Akira: i hoped you enjoyed it and we'll see you next time<p>

Yuno: *sulking in corner*

Alex: I'm IN THE BATHROOM AND I NEED TOILET PAPER!

Akira: *face palms* bye


End file.
